1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for improving reception performance of a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for generating a statistical signal having a characteristic similar to that of an input signal of a receiving apparatus, and determining an optimized filter coefficient through an adaptive equalization algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system uses various demodulation techniques between a base station and a mobile terminal in order to enable high-speed data transmission. For example, a mobile communication system (GSM/GPRS/EDGE) based on a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) scheme demodulates a reception signal using MLSD.
The MLSD has an excellent performance compared to other demodulation techniques but has a very high complexity, so that it is difficult to realize the MLSD in a broadband communication system. Accordingly, in the case where the MLSD is not applicable, a linear equalizer or a linear-feedback equalizer is used.
The linear equalizer includes a linear filter that maximizes a Signal-Interference Ratio (SIR) of a demodulation signal. The linear equalizer provides more excellent performance than a rake receiver, but has a more complicated structure than that of the rake receiver and consumes much power. The linear equalizer uses an adaptive equalization algorithm that calculates an optimized filter using an existing signal without estimating a channel and noise power, but the adaptive equalization algorithm obtains an optimized filter by performing a process for a predetermined time, that is, repeatedly performing a process for determining an existing signal in order to determine the optimized filter. Accordingly, the optimized filter cannot be obtained under a circumstance where a channel status frequently changes.
That is, the above-described reception method may apply an algorithm for determining an optimized filter coefficient under a static environment, but the adaptive equalization algorithm that determines an optimized filter coefficient cannot be applied under an environment of high speed movement where channel change frequently occurs.
Therefore, a receiving apparatus and a method for providing an excellent performance in the receiving apparatus and simultaneously measuring an optimized filter coefficient in the case where the receiving apparatus moves in high speed are required.